Hope I Give You Hell
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: Jade likes Tori, Tori likes Jade. It should be easy right? Hell no. Jade wants Tori, but Tori'll have to sacrifice something in the process. Herself. Femslash. R&R
1. Secrets Best Kept Hidden

**Hello Darlings ;) This is my first Victorious fic, and please, enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own 99.9% of this earth. But not Victorious. Damn it. **

**Chapter 1: Why Jadelyn?**

**Jade's POV: **

I sat in my chair, listening to Sikowitz drone on and on about Method Acting. Now, don't get me wrong, his lectures are never boring. Just stupid. At least it was until my name was called. I smirked and looked up from the scissors I was twirling in my hand. "Yes Sikowitz?" I answered, sounding bored.

"You!" He started, pointing at me dramatically. He was leaning forward, pointing at me and his leg stretched out behind him, like he might fall.

", and You!" He exclaimed, pointing at Cat. She immediately jumped up with the huge smile that everyone, me included, couldn't resist. "Yay!" She said happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What are we doing?" She asked clueless once she had calmed down. I rolled my eyes and stayed in my seat.

Sikowitz spun around and jumped up on the mini stage in our class.

"Jade! You will be playing the role of a bisexual woman who has feelings for," He paused and pointed at Cat. "Her character. Who is your characters best friend and is as straight as an arrow!" I quirked a perfect, pierced eyebrow and stood up, walking to the stage that Cat was already standing on.

"Action!" He yelled and started sipping out of that damned coconut. I quickly got into character and hesitantly took Cats hand, looking at her shyly. I said the first name I could think of. "Ariana… I really need to tell you this." I started off nervously. She looked up at me with innocent eyes that filled with concern. "What's wrong Liz?" She asked, squeezing my hand.

"I have a crush on someone… I don't think that they'd like me back though."

**Tori's POV:**

I watched Jade up there holding Cats hand, and I couldn't help the envy that consumed me. I wish I were up there, holding Jades hand while she struggled to confess her crush on me. But that was wishful thinking. No matter how hard I try to impress her, she still hates me and I can't help but spend all my time wondering why.

Why Jadelyn?

I shook my head and looked down at my hands, not paying attention to the rest of their acting, until I heard a gasp and a few "Awhs" around the room. I looked up just in time to see Jade kissing Cat passionately. Cat, or her character, stood there shocked.

I didn't see the rest because I told Sikowitz I was going to the restroom and kept going whether he said no or not.

The door slammed against the wall when I pushed it open and I winced, not meaning to use that much force. Too many emotions were playing tag in my head. Sadness, jealousy, anger, and that one little voice that kept repeating. '_Why does it matter, she'd never go for you anyway.'_

I realized that I'd said it aloud when Jade came in. I wondered why she was out so early until I glanced at my watch and saw that I'd been in here for about fifteen minuets. Class was over three minuets ago. Jade quirked her pierced eyebrow at me and I blushed badly, looking away and pointlessly washing my hands just to distract myself.

"Looks like Vega's crushing." She smirked and I forced myself to keep my eyes on my soapy hands so that I didn't stare at her like I wanted to.

"Is it Cat?" She asked, enjoying my humiliation. I hung my head, not intending to answer but I shook my head anyway.

She smirked. "Is it the chick who sits in the back by the corner? Uh, whats her name... Kara! Yeah, is it her?" She asked, grinning.

I didn't answer her that time. "How do you know it's even a girl?" I asked, forcing a scowl.

"Well you said _she'd _never go for you anyway." Jade answered, amused. "So who is it Vega? This should be good." She muttered, sitting on the counter beside the sink that I was still washing my hands in. I saw them start to wrinkle but I kept using my distraction.

"You know her." I stated.

She rolled her eyes and scowled at me. "No shit Vega, I know everyone in Hollywood Arts." She paused. "Unless she doesn't go here." She smirked.

"Yeah, she does. I'd say you know her better than anyone." I said, not able to stop myself from hinting at her.

"But you said it wasn't Cat! God Vega, just give me an answer before I go off making assumptions." She said, and I could tell she was becoming irritated.

**Jade's POV:**

I scowled and shut off the water before her hands fucking fell off. "Damn it Tori!" I shouted and she froze, staring at me in shock. "What?" I growled at her as I often do.

"Y-you called me Tori…" She said, shocked. I sneered and tried to play it off. "What, you assumed that I didn't know your first name? I hear it all the fucking time 'cause its all that comes out of peoples damned mouths! Tori, Tori, fucking _Tori!" _I practically screamed at her, and I made no effort to lower my voice.

She stood there shocked and scared and I couldn't have cared less. Who gives a fuck if I was over reacting; she just pisses me off so damn much! With her stupid thousand watt smile and those sparkling chocolate brown eyes that now gleamed with tears… Shit. I have a crush on Tori fucking Vega. Way to go Jade. Way to _fucking _go.

I shoved past her and stormed out the restroom, planning to go home and skip the rest of my classes. I faintly heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them, opening the door to my car and sitting down. Before I could close it Tori was standing there, chest heaving. She must have run pretty hard to catch up with me. Not that I care.

Damn it Jade. I shook my head and moved to slam the door. "Wait!" She called out and her voice cracked. She was still crying.

"The hell do you want Vega?" I asked her, exasperated.

"It's you Jade… I have a crush on you." She mumbled nervously. When I didn't respond she apologized and shrunk away as if I'd hit her.

I sighed and growled at the same time. I opened the passenger seat door and said, "Get in Vega." She looked up at me greatfully and walked around, getting in the car.

We sat in silence, which I appreciated greatly. Until she ruined it when we pulled up to my house.

"You live here?" She asked me quietly. I never paid much attention to how large my house it. Because I didn't care. Obviously. I got out without answering her and unlocked my front door with Tori hot on my heels.

God, she acted like she'd get lost or that something would come out and grab her. I jerked the door open and walked inside.

She sat on the couch, waiting for me to stop pacing.

"Jade." She said softly, nervously picking at her jeans.

I sighed heavily.

"What Tori?" I said, not even caring that I slipped up and called her by her first name again. I stopped pacing and looked down at her, well, not exactly. I avoided her eyes, not needing to be distracted right now.

"Do- do you like me back?" She asked in a rush. Well of course I wouldn't tell her the truth.

"What the hell do you think Vega?" I sneered. She flinched and looked down when an idea struck me. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

I grinned and sat beside her. Before she could say anything I kissed her, locking my hand in her hair and keeping her pressed to me. Not that she was pulling away. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she grabbed onto my shirt. I slapped her hand away and she eventually got that she was not allowed to touch me.

I pushed her back to the couch and slid her shirt off, and she willingly let me. My hands traveled up her stomach and expertly unclasped her bra. I threw it on the floor and took a nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the hardened nub. She moaned and I could tell that she was struggling not to touch me back.

Her pale stomach twitched under my hands as I did the same to her other nipple and moved down to her jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them with my teeth and pulled them off of her slowly. I could tell she was growing impatient when her hips strained up towards me and whimper escaped her lips.

I pulled them off and kissed her stomach, down to the damp spot between her legs. I pulled off her lacy black thong and tossed it aside. I wanted to make this quick and she was already dripping. I smirked and shoved two fingers inside of her, curling them up repeatedly to attack her g-spot.

Her moan echoed around my house and I took her clit in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. I felt her buck into my hand and face while she clenched around my fingers. Her scream rang in my ears and I smiled triumphantly. I let her ride out her orgasm and then pulled my fingers out of her.

I licked them clean and my lips. She was a panting mess on my couch and I just smirked at her whilst shaking my head. "What a good little slut, aren't ya Vega?" I asked cruelly. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at me as if I'd slapped her.

"Wh-what?" She asked, her eyes tearing up. I smiled innocently and grabbed her arm, pulling her upstairs to my bedroom.

I was still completely dressed and she walked around naked. I couldn't help but praise my genius. She obediently sat on the bed like I'd told her to and looked at her hands in her bare lap, tears streaming down her face. I laid down behind her and snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"C'mon Vega. My turn." She looked up at me, that usual light in her eyes was dimmed just slightly. I wanted to see it gone. The only way I could be with her is if she stopped defying me. And she'd only do that if mentally, she wasn't there. I had to break her.

"I don't know how…" She mumbled, and I scowled.

"Damn it Vega, were you not paying attention five minuets ago?" I sneered. She shook her head and I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her down onto my lap.

_Build her up and break her down. _

I smirked and pulled her so that she was laying on my chest. I could wait a few days. And it would be worth it.

I stroked her hair and murmured about how beautiful she was in her ear. She smiled and listened. Everything that I said was true, though if you asked me at any time after this I would quickly deny it.

"Sorry Victoria." I said lovingly and she bought it so easily. I felt her relax completely and smile. "It's okay. Jadelyn." She said as if she was trying out the name on her lips.

This'll be fun.

**Well this was fun to write, what did you think? Review! Please? It'll be like giving candy to children instead of taking it away. Then you'll be a good person. See, arent you proud of yourself? ^_^**


	2. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Hello Lovelies ;) Thanks for the reviews: MusicLover333 , sloth13 , and K.K. The Eevee They made my day, and you all recieve a cookie. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Jade's POV:**

I woke with Tori sprawled out across my body. She was dead to the world.

I smirked and subconsciously ran my long, pale fingers through her hair. She smiled softly in her sleep and I rolled my eyes. Poor Vega. Her deep breathing was on my neck and I shivered, stroking her hair. I couldn't deny that I _did_ like her.

Maybe would've even loved her if there was a such thing. But there wasn't, and I was okay with that. Hell, I could care less if February 14 was just as fake as Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy. Beck wouldn't complain, he's too busy having his dick up Andre's ass.

I almost chuckled at the thought.

Beck liked Vega too at some point, but he wasn't wired that way anymore. And Andre was his new boy toy. I found my lips pressed against Tori's forehead as I moved my fingers easily through her thick mahogany colored hair.

She made a contented noise in the back of her throat and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. I'd never tell her exactly how I felt... not in a million years. How I acted for her last night as she fell asleep, curled up against me, was just an act.

I couldn't be like that. Ever. I'd even tried once just for Beck and it didn't feel natural. I was a manipulative, dark, and twisted bitch but I was okay with that. Tori stirred in her sleep and hugged me close to her like I was her favorite teddy bear.

I smiled and twirled my finger around in her hair. She opened her eyes slowly, but only met my guarded ones. I couldn't show her. 'Cause as much as I hated her, I loved her just as much. Yeah, this was stronger than just fancying her.

I couldn't imagine the damage it would do if she found out, just to have her spirits crushed when she realized I wasn't capable of being there for her, because there's a darker Jade... most people just think that I'm a layered person, and if you get to know me, then you'll slowly pull them back to reveal this nice, honest, caring person.

But it's more like a black hole. The farther you go in, the farther away you are from the light. There was nothing at the end of this black rainbow. Just more blackness. Yes, I'm capable of caring for someone. I cared for Beck for years 'till he made his decision. I let my thoughts quiet down enough to hear what the youngest Vega had to say.

"Jade... can we talk about last night?" She asked me pleadingly.

I shook my head and sat up, her head falling into my lap.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said simply and she frowned, her tanned cheeks becoming stained with red.

"Yes there is!" She almost shouted, indignant.

I scowled and pushed her off my lap, where she fell to the floor and looked up at me, pain clear as day in her big brown eyes.

I smirked and stood up, stretching.

She got to her feet and looked around for her clothes, realizing that they were down stairs. A look of panic crossed her features and I grinned slyly, wrapping my arms around her slim waist.

"My parents aren't home" I murmured in her ear.

Her hands rested on my stomach as she struggled to control her lust.

A devious smile played across my lips as her breath hitched against my neck. It was Saturday morning and I had nowhere to be, I figured I'd make the most of it. She shivered and buried her face in my neck, breathing in my scent of chocolate, sex, and strawberries.

A whimper escaped her lips when I started nipping at her ears. The fact that she was still naked was a bonus. My hands traveled from her small but curvy hips, up her sides, until they caressed her perky breasts. My thumbs flicked gently over the hardened buds until she was panting against my neck.

I continued on her breasts while one hand traveled down to her toned stomach where she quivered under my touch. I slipped my hand down farther until I reached her lower lips which were extremely wet. I parted her folds with my index and ring finger as I stuck my middle finger deep inside of her wetness.

Tori moaned and bucked against me, her arms wrapped around my back.

I felt her nails dig into my skin and rake downwards and I was sure that I'd have ten angry scars on my back later on. I added my index finger and she moved harder against me, her breathy moans becoming frenzied pants. Tori tightened around my fingers and I could tell that she was close so I added a third finger and rubbed her clit hard with my thumb.

Her muscles locked and then shuddered as she let out a scream that could only come from a singer's mouth. My name tumbled off of her lips repeatedly as she came down from her high. I let her enjoy it. Eventually the half-Latina collapsed against me in a wave of exhaustion.

My lips quirked up in a self-satisfied smile and I laid her back onto my queen sized bed, where she curled into the black sheets and promptly fell right back asleep with the sexiest smile placed upon her lips. I sighed and went to shower, bright images of my Tori burned bright in my usually dark thoughts.

Wait. When the hell did I start thinking of her as _mine_?

I shook my head and discarded my clothes that smelled heavily of Tori. I turned the hot water on and steam promptly rose from the burning water, just how I like it. I stepped inside and didn't even flinch when the jets that were installed around the walls hit my back where blood was flowing slowly.

I love a little pain in my sex, shows that Tori is good for something. Unfortunately with all the pent up sexual frustration that's built in me, I had to relieve myself. My fingers found my dripping core and I wasted no time pushing three inside me.

I leaned my head back against the wall as my fingers worked meticulously to relieve the stress. I shuddered and sighed when I brought myself to climax. The sound of water ceased once I shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around myself.

Victoria Vega.

Her name twirled and did cartwheels all through my mind.

I put on black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top that accentuates my curves. I gathered Tori's clothes from downstairs and threw them in the washing machine. I didn't need her parents wondering why she smelled like sex and then questioning me when she went home.

I sat on the edge of my bed, wondering what would happen between us if we kept this up. Cat and I used to be a thing behind Beck's back and that turned out great. We ended it mutually and remained best friends. Of course, I was much nicer to Cat, mainly because I truly cared about her.

I may "love" Tori, but I could care less about what happens to her as long as it doesn't fuck with my life. I decided to text Cat, needing to talk to someone. I wanted to break Tori, and I still plan on doing it. There's nothing wrong with a little moral support right? I smirked at the thought.

Yeah right.

I shook my head and tucked my phone away in my pocket. I'd deal with this later, when Tori went home. Right now I needed to plan.

**Tori's POV:**

I woke up after who knows how long, my mind was clouded and I stretched.

The feeling of my bones popping in my back made me smile. I felt someone move at the foot of the bed and I glanced up to see Jade who was picking at her nails and staring up at the ceiling as she leaned back on the bed. I sat up and her eyes flickered to mine.

The emotion that I've seen flicker through her eyes, too fast for me to catch, made its appearance again.

_'Why won't you let me in Jade?' _I thought sadly, I could tell that it was obvious on my face when the cold and indifferent mask took over her features once again. I looked down, hiding my now blushing face.

"Can you take me home?" I mumbled, half afraid that she'd make me walk like she did when I got her and Beck back together.

I still had hope for her though. She's been through a lot, and maybe she just needs a little love to get her to open up and stop acting like such a gank all the time. I took another look into her eyes and immediately realized that I was wrong.

Well, damn.

**Alright! Remember, reviews are always welcome, hint hint, nudge nudge. I cant improve if I dont get to read your lovely opinions! P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Alphabetical Torture

**Hello darlings! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own 99.9% of this universe. But not VicTORIous. :(**

**Jade's POV: **

I felt my gaze harden when Tori looked up at me with those sinfully beautiful eyes. What the hell is wrong with me? I shook my head out of the fog that just a look from Tori fucking Vega could do to me. She looked like I'd just kicked her puppy or some shit like that.

"Damn. Don't cry about it. I didn't even answer yet." I said, not really wanting to see a crying Tori curled up on my bed.

She nodded and tugged on my sheets nervously.

"Can I have my clothes then?" She asked me and I nodded, going to get them from the dryer. But before I made it to the door, she called out my name.

"What?" I asked, an impatient tone starting to take over my voice.

"What is this? Us?" She asked, a look of sadness entering her eyes. I just scoffed as if it was obvious.

"It's nothing. _We're _nothing. Got it?" I turned and walked out of my room before she could respond.

I took my time going downstairs to the dryer and taking out her clothes.

I walked easily back up the stairs and threw the clothes on my bed beside where she was laying.

"Get dressed and go home." I said emotionlessly, needing time alone to think through my plan.

She wiped at a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek and I pretended not to notice. I watched her dress from the corner of my eye and she quickly looked up at me when she was done.

"Well… can you drive me home?" She asked and I could tell that she was almost broken, but not quite.

"You can walk." I said coldly, watching as her heart broke. I didn't regret it, because it was necessary.

Her lip quivered as she bit down on it to hold back a sob. I kept my face expressionless, waiting for her to go.

"Hurry up!" I shouted impatiently and she wasted no time running out of my house. I waited until I heard the front door close, not even slam, before I fell to my knees tiredly.

"Damnit Jade, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I mumbled to myself. I ran a shaking hand through my raven hair and called Beck. This is gonna be a l_ong _weekend.

**Monday morning: **

**Tori's POV:**

I managed to walk into Hollywood Arts without looking like an emotional train just ran me over.

I made my way to my locker, the happy words "Make It Shine" did nothing to better my depression I retrieved my books and closed my locker only to see Jade making out with Beck right by the stairs. I quickly looked away, tears stinging my eyes. Crap…

I briskly walked walked in the opposite direction before Beck looked up and called me.

"Hey Tori!" He yelled out friendlily. I froze and slowly turned and forced a smile to my lips. "Hey Beck." I said, rocking back on my heels before walking up to the happy 'couple'.

Jade's emerald green eyes locked on my own and I could almost feel the ice that radiated from her stare. I flinched slightly and immediately brought my eyes back to Beck. "So, what's up?" I asked as cheerfully as I could manage. He smiled and ruffled my hair, much like he would to Cat.

"Nothin' Just wanted to see how you were doing." He said easily. A twinge of guilt passed through me. Did he know? I shifted from foot to foot, my face heated. Beck looked back down at Jade who graced him with her trademark sarcastic smile before pulling him up the stairs and off to class.

I stood there, frozen as the bell rang. Class had started and I was late. I sigh left my lips as I made my way to my first period class.

The day slowly progressed, uneventful except for the guilt and sadness that was eating me up. I felt… cheap. I hated to admit it but that was the feeling that swirled around my thoughts. I felt cheap, used, manipulated… and even worse, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

I admitted it to myself; I was in love with Jade West no matter how many times she screwed me over. God what is wrong with me?

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts when Sikowitz called on me. Was I really in fourth period already? The day goes by fast when you're to busy hating yourself to pay attention. I looked up attentively while I mumbled out a hesitant, "Yes?"

He stared at me for a second before giggling. I couldn't help the grimace that came to my lips at the sound. Not pleasant.

"Get up on the stage!" He demanded, still laughing. Sometimes I really wondered if he was as Psycho as his last name suggested. I stood and nervously made my way up to the stage. I usually wouldn't be nervous right now, but this whole thing with Jade was really throwing me off of my game.

I stood atop the stage and waited patiently. To my horror he was calling Jade up as well, telling us to act out the emotions that we felt at this exact moment while we do Alphabetical Improv.

Déjà Vu much?

I swallowed nervously and looked anywhere but at the beauty beside me.

"Action!" Sikowitz called out.

Jade went first, starting with the letter A.

"Are you doing better after that spider bite?" She asked, obviously annoyed. I wasn't surprised.

"Because you care?" I asked with an undertone of hurt but mainly disbelief.

"Can it Vega! Of course I care." She said, her annoyance growing.

"Dangle a steak in front of a hungry dog!" I shouted, not able to think of anything decent while she looked at me like that.

"Every time, you have to ruin it don't you?" She said, her head cocked to the side imperiously.

"Forget I mentioned it." I said challengingly.

"Great! While I'm at it, I can teach you how to be a decent actress." She sneered, and a universal 'Oh' was heard around the room.

"Have a nice time with that, because I don't need you to." I quipped.

"Interesting of you to say such a thing." She stated nonchalantly.

"Just say what you have to say!" I said, my voice slightly raising.

"Kittens are adorable." She said, obviously just to piss me off. In the back of my mind I heard Cat squeal out a "Yay!"

"Leave those kittens alone." I glared.

"My, my… but you let me lick yours." She said and the double meaning was obvious as her signature smirk graced her lips. I blushed badly and glanced around the room to see mainly shocked faces. My hands were shaking from nerves and I shoved them in my pockets. Sikowitz yelled out, "C'mon Tori! Next letter is N!" he said enthusiastically.

"Not what we were talking about!" I said angrily.

"Opposed to what?" She snickered.

"Pick on someone your own size." I ground out.

She stepped up to me and looked down at me from a couple inches up.

"Quite close, I'm not sure I'm done with you yet." She said challengingly.

"Right, of course not."

"See, you just have to say yes." She said meaningfully, though it was only conveyed through her eyes.

"Tearing you up isn't it?" I asked her, my eyes narrowed.

"Undying devotion? Please." She tsked.

"Very inappropriate subject." I said as I realized that we were only inches apart and the room was silent with everyone's attention on us.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" She asked suggestively.

"Xylophones are what I hear when you speak!" I squeaked, actually nervous from her proximity and those eyes.

"You are quite an idiot." She smirked.

"What?" I said, taken off guard.

The class' entranced silence was broken by Sikowitz's "ERRR" noise because I got it wrong. "Sorry Tori! Your next letter was Z. Please take your seats, nice job you two." He said and glanced at his watch. "Class is dismissed!" He said and everyone exited the class room, shaking their heads from the intensity that still lingered in the air.

I looked over at Jade and caught her kissing Beck. Again. My eyes flickered back towards the door and I walked out, shaking my head with everyone else, but only for a different reason.

I will get her back. Even if it killed me.

**Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Hopefully the next one will be longer! Also thanks to all that reviewed, you guys are awesome^_^**

**Leave a review, let me know what you liked or didnt like. They make my day!**


	4. She's Broken

**Happy-Belated-New Years! :D I'm kicking off the new year with the turning point of this story, and I hope that you guys like it ;) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VicTORIous, nor do I own Liz Gillies. Or Ariana Grande. Or Victoria Justice... maybe for Christmas... :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV:**

As Tori walked into the Asphalt Café, she took one look at Beck's strong arm slung across my shoulders and immediately looked away, sitting beside Cat who was animatedly going on and on about her latest purchase from the Sky Store. I still do _not _understand what the hell Cat gets so excited about! It's useless junk!

And now she kept blabbing about a 'Tree Face', some useless shit that you stick on your tree

-_Assuming that you have one_…-

and then what? It's just there. I rolled my eyes and took a swig from my water bottle.

I twisted the cap back on and set it on the table, glancing up in time to catch Vega's eyes locked on me. At least she had the decency to look embarrassed and turned away, as opposed to what Sinjin did on a regular basis when I caught him ogling me.

He just kept doing it then asked if I'd enjoyed his creepy ass puppet show that he'd posted on The Slap. I cringed at the memory and wondered if he would've made out with the 'Jade Puppet' just like he did with the similar video he'd made with a 'Lady Gaga' puppet.

A shudder passed through me when my day-terrors were gladly interrupted by Andre playing his piano to try and cheer Tori up. My lips turned up in a satisfied smirk when I noticed that the usually radiant luminescence that were Tori Vega's eyes –_Wait, woah, where the hell did that come from?_- were now resembling an ebbing candle light.

-_So close… Then I can have her. - _I placated my wild and impatient thoughts. Andre eventually stopped playing when Tori didn't look up from her fries that she swirled around in mayonnaise. She was almost broken, and I reveled in it.

I could tell that Cat had caught on by now, considering that the same thing would've happened to her if I hadn't have thought that she couldn't handle it. Breaking Cat is _way _different than breaking Tori. Cat might, honest to god die; she was so fragile. Tori was, _is_, stronger, and can take being broken down from that bright and outgoing perfectionist.

She had always one-upped me. Always taken everyone's damn breath away with her voice and her cheekbones, and, and… I couldn't finish my train of thought as a new one kicked in, demanding my attention. That if I truly loved her, this would not be taking place.

I even felt a pang of guilt, and when Tori looked up and met my cold gaze, it was like the tiny little touch that a cracked antique vase needed to shatter into a million pieces. Just like that, Tori Vega was no more. Just a shell. A beautiful, unique, talented, and sometimes quirky, shell.

A shell of the woman, not girl, but woman, that I loved. What the _fuck _did I do? I know I don't think things out when they aren't deemed important in my selfishness, but this was low, even for me. Hell, this was past low. Fucking inhumane.

But I shouldn't expect anything less from myself, and as I had come to terms with the fact that I was a selfish, manipulative, cold hearted, bitch that didn't think anything through, just ran with it; I swallowed my regret and stared dominantly into the eyes of the woman that I love.

No one else had seemed to notice but Cat, who had tears in her eyes, that she had hid well; and I understand why. Tori was her best friend. I cleared my throat and said. "Vega, can I talk to you for a minuet?" She nodded mutely and stood up without complaint, following me to my car and waiting to be told what to do.

I pursed my lips and opened the passenger seat door for her. Once settled in, she looked at me expectantly and I cringed at the way that she acted. Like a drone, or a… a…I banged my head against the steering wheel in frustration and anger. But for the first time it wasn't at her.

It was at me. Because I had just fucked up _sooo _bad! I lifted my head from the steering wheel and looked ahead with narrowed and determined eyes. Soon we were on the short road to my house and she was sitting patiently on my couch. The lack of banter that usually passed between us, or her lack of speech in general was unnerving me.

"Ve- Tori?" I said hesitantly, catching myself before I called her by her last name. I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. The sudden feelings of possessiveness and protection that I had for her was really starting to bother me.

I crossed the room and sat beside her as she looked up at me with her huge brown eyes. But the light was gone, easily reminding me that every time I looked into them, my mistake would be shoved into my face with the intensity of a slap.

I stroked my thumb over her cheek and leaned in, brushing my lips against hers, almost hesitantly. She responded instantly and her hands rested on my stomach, gently grabbing my shirt to keep a grip onto me. Not that she needed it, we were going fairly slow.

She was just as great of a kisser as she had been before and I was happy for that one little up side. Our lips moved in sync, like a complicated dance that had been mastered, forgotten, and was being learned again. She melted into my embrace and I laid her back onto the couch where she tangled her slender fingers in my raven colored hair.

I needed to see if there was at least a little bit of the old Tori in there somewhere, so I let her take over for the first time. Her body had pressed expertly against mine, pushing me backward onto the couch so that our positions were switched.

Had she been holding back from me? I pushed the thought aside and focused on her. Her right hand moved from my hair to cup the back of my neck, holding me closer to her flushed body. I didn't bother to stop the contented noise that had started in my chest and had eventually made its way out of my mouth.

Rewarding me with a tug on my bottom lip which was caught in between her teeth, she pulled away with a _pop, _and nuzzled my neck happily. I was ridiculously glad to see that she still had emotions or something other than that laid back mood she's been in the whole ride here.

I smiled and held her closer, running my fingers through her light brown hair. She shivered and I chuckled as I showered her face and neck with kisses and nips. Most wouldn't expect this happening, but I figured out that I'd had a sore spot for the half-Latina.

Apparently which was the reason why it killed me to see her come here and threaten to outshine me time and time again. I needed an equal. And she was it. We were always neck and neck, neither giving in anytime soon. Now she was _my _Tori.

All mine, not that stupid boy Steven, not her ex's who was also Cat's boyfriend, and probably many others… but she was mine. And I was hers. These are the slightly discombobulated thoughts that raced around in my head and we ended up snuggling. _Snuggling _of all things!

I wondered if we could stay like this, like, forever. Just forget everything else and just _be._ That was wishful thinking though.

I still don't get how she had just waltzed into Hollywood Arts and stirred these emotions inside of me from day one; and I had compensated for the distraction by lashing out at the one person who could even stand a chance against me in that school.

Her lips on that sweet spot right below my ear had shocked me out of my reverie when I had gasped in pleasure.

"I love you." Tori mumbled against my ear while nipping at it. I had let the words sink in; the only other people who had told me that were Beck and Cat…

Tears stung my eyes as I hugged her tightly and buried my face into her crook of her neck while murmuring an almost silent. "I love you too." But she had heard me and stroked my back, mumbling things about how I'd be okay, and that she was there always, for me.

The sadness that swept over me was short lived when I had pushed the thoughts out of my head that she was actually gone. As was proven by the slightly 'out of it' look in her eyes.

Actually, an odd peacefulness filled me; and instead of me giving her hell, she had went and gave me a piece of her heaven.

And I don't think I could've been happier.

**The Next Day-**

**Tori's POV:**

I woke up in Jade's bed, stretching out and noticing that she was still out cold. I smiled to myself, proud that she had been thoroughly shocked that I did, indeed, know what to do in bed. Apparently I was pretty good at it too.

A new confidence had been gained from being with Jade. With having Jade tell me, for the first, and hopefully not that last time, that she loves me. I brushed a thumb across her bottom lip. _–So beautiful… she's flawless. - _I thought as I glanced at the alarm clock.

It was four in the morning, and we had two hours before we had to get ready for school.

I had to leave early to go and get ready in my house but Jade had quickly refused, saying I could borrow some of her clothes that her mother had bought her, because her mother obviously did not get the fact that she was _not _going to wear pink frilly clothes.

I had seen the clothes, and I personally thought that they were cute. When I shared this with Jade she looked at me with that amused glint in her eyes saying. "Interesting." Before plopping back down on her bed. I smiled when Jade had mumbled my name in her sleep, wrapping her arms tighter around my body, she nuzzled my neck and continued her slumber.

Jade would kill me if I told anyone, but she was adorable when she slept. That tense, guarded look about her evaporates and she looks perfectly innocent when all her walls are down, like a dark angel. My dark angel.

Her eyes fluttered against my neck and her eyelashes tickled me, causing me to giggle and draw back, looking at her wild, sex hair and the adorable sleepy look in her emerald green eyes. It didn't bother me that she was the dominant one, nor did it bother me that my independence was stolen from me, as long as I had her.

The black sheets covered her naked body as she stretched and looked at my face. She smiled and kissed me softly, murmuring a soft, "Good morning." against my lips. I smiled and intertwined our fingers beneath the sheets. Her thumb stroked the back of my hand tenderly, and I could sense that the change in Jade's behavior probably wouldn't last for long.

But I couldn't help but wonder if it would happen again, or if she would stay like this. I'd quickly figured out that Jade didn't have layers, nor was she like a black hole, but she was just, Jade. Simply that. I also wouldn't have it any other way.

Her green eyes watched me lazily as she brought my hand up to kiss the back of it and I smiled, cherishing however long this would last, and god did I hope it was a long _long _time.

**Sooo, what'cha think? Should I wait a bit longer before Jade starts to act like they're together ****publicly? Opinions, constructive c****riticism, comments etc. are always welcome, so in other words: Review! **


	5. Terror on Cupcake Street

**Hello Darlings ;) Chapter 5 is finally up, and longer than the others :D I used the episode "Terror on Cupcake Street" for reference and quite a bit of the events were taken straight from the episode, a few of the things said are now said by different people. Basically, I had wondered what would happen if the three men that Tori had met in the alley -when she went looking for Andre and Beck- weren't as friendly as they were in the episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous or any of the characters. I might add and OC at some point. Maybe. **

**Enjoy, My Pretties ^_^**

**Jade's POV:**

One thing about Sikowitz, he never ceases to surprise me. When Robbie said that we had a whole fifty-five minuets of class left and he let everyone out early except for Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and I, I became a bit suspicious. His girlfriend Felicia wanted a float for the Parade Parade.

Stupid right? Who the hell gets excited over a fucking parade? Well, besides Cat.

I shook my head and left the classroom, irritated as hell. What the fuck? I got halfway to my car before remembering that I gave my keys to Cat to keep her distracted. I abruptly turned and walked in the way I left just as Tori was saying something.

I didn't listen, just focused on grabbing the keys from Cat. "Give me my keys back." I ordered, and she handed them to me, looking worried. I looked over my set of keys and noticed that one was missing. "Where's my house key?" I asked.

She put an arm across her stomach and made a noise that sounded sort of like 'Uh-oh' but not quite. Everyone's eyes got big, including my own, as Tori offered to take her to the nurse. Cat waited until she thought I couldn't hear her anymore before saying, "I swallowed it."

Tori shook her head as she walked out of the door. "We'll see it again."

I rolled my eyes at the keys that I did have and walked out, going to my car. I slid into the driver's seat and started it up, smiling while it purred smoothly. The drive to my house wasn't a long one and for the first time I hoped that my mother was home so she could open the door.

I parked my car in the drive way and locked it as I walked up the steps to the front door. I rang the door bell. Once. Twice. Then three times. My mom peaked through the curtains, probably making sure that I wasn't one of the men that she owed money to for reasons that I do not want to go into.

"Open the damn door!" I glared. It was fucking hot out here. "Not until you get a job!" She shouted. What the hell? "And stop dating that hooligan!" she added, her voice loud through the closed window. I kicked the front door and the alarm went off. "I'll call the police!" She shouted and I flipped her off.

"I fucking live here damn it!" I cursed at her, nothing new. She fearfully opened the front door for me, my glare seeming to terrify her more than my words. Possibly because my father has said and done worse to her. I shoved her out of my way while inside, not wanting to think about the fact that that was the only thing my father and I had in common.

I took a quick look around my room for my spare house key, seeing it on my window sill; I snatched it up and added it onto my key ring_. 'We'll see it again' be damned, I don't want that key back._ My phone buzzed and I checked the text from Beck.

_Why aren't U doing the parade? It's on National TV and everything! :P_

_-Beck_

I left out quickly, slamming the door on my way out.

God my mother is an idiot. She had sat on the couch watching me with unblinking eyes as I left. I climbed back into my car and drove to Tori's house, killing the engine and locking the car. I walked up the front to steps to the door at the same time the Trina was turning out of it, her elbow jabbed me in my stomach as I was halfway through and I cried out, glaring at her quickly retreating form.

My eyes landed on Tori and I said, "Your sister just elbowed me in my lung!" Robbie quickly piped up, "I'll go get you some ice!"

"Sit down!" I shouted at him, already pissed with my mother. I did not need this. Andre turned and looked at me questioningly. "Sorry but, uh, did someone invite you here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the back of one of the two red couches.

"Beck told me that you guys were performing on National T.V?" I said, though it came out as a question. Robbie frowned and said, "So..?" I sneered at him. "And you think you're all doing that without me?" I asked, appalled.

Tori finally spoke up, "You're the one who stormed out of Sikowitz's class." She stated and I walked toward her, glaring. She swallowed nervously and put down her Pear Phone. I grabbed her by her arm and looked over at the others. "We'll be right back." I said, barely masking my anger.

Tori looked terrified and I smiled, dragging her upstairs to her room and locking the door. I pinned her to it with my body and cupped the side of her face. "Tori…" I chastised. "Haven't I taught you better than to talk back to me?" I said in the eerie silence.

But I was sure that the others couldn't hear us if they had their ears pressed to the door, I was speaking so softly. She nodded submissively and I pressed my lips to hers softly, murmuring "Good girl." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, trying to turn the sweetness of the kiss into a passionate make-out session.

"Uh uh uh." I smirked, pulling away. "If you would have told me you were having a meeting at your place, then I would've been here earlier." I said. "But you didn't. So maybe later." I stated before opening the door and walking back downstairs, Tori on my heels. "I feel that Jade should be included!" She said to the others who nodded in agreement at my glare.

Cat giggled and brought her cup from her lips, whatever she was drinking, it smelled good. "Okay! So what's our float gonna be?" She questioned happily. Tori looked at us and said, "One of us should just pick an idea; and if so, who's gonna pick?" I frowned as Robbie stood up with his big ass Pear Pad and said, "Well, luckily I have this new Pear Pad app called," He paused for dramatic effect as he opened the application and stood in the middle of us all. "Spin-a-majig!" He yelled as if it were big and exciting news.

I groaned along with the others. He put each of our faces into the digital wheel and I wondered where the hell he got that old modeling photo of me from a few years ago. I never gave him those pics… Creep.

"And now, I stroke the wheel and it spins, randomly landing on one of us." He stated. Cat looked up at him and said, "And that person gets to pick what the float's gonna be?" She asked with a child-like curiosity. I smirked and my sarcastic comeback easily rolled off of my tongue like a reflex.

"No Cat, that person gets a kidney transplant!" She blinked several times and gasped. My smile was genuine as I remembered her making that same sound while we had our first time in the girl's bathroom… I shook my head, wondering where the hell that thought had come from.

She had recognized the sound as well and blushed furiously, though no one had noticed. Tori looked at Robbie and said, "C'mon just spin it." When he did we sat there, waiting as stupid music played from the app and it started spinning. It seemed like thirty minuets had gone by when it was really only one; and it was still going. "I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening." I said, irritated.

"I think it's almost done!" Robbie said defensively and my eyes rolled, along with everyone else's. It finally slowed and stopped; the picture of Cat's face lit up and she smiled. "Oh my God! It stopped on my face!" She said like a kid who'd just been told that Christmas was coming early this year.

I couldn't help but smile. As much as I hated to admit it, Cat was adorable. Tori nodded and smiled down at her. "Yup! Now you get to pick what our float's gonna be." She told her. Cat giggled to herself for a little bit and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we grew a bit uneasy.

**The Next Day:**

**J****ade's POV:**

Cat drew a perfect image of a huge cupcake float on the white board. Giggling, she capped the dry erase marker and set it on the little metal ledge. Sikowitz and the rest of us (besides Beck, since he wasn't at school today) just stared at it.

"A giant Cupcake?" Sikowitz asked Cat. She giggled again and nodded. He nodded and turned leaving the classroom with nothing but an "Okay."

Later that night we went to go work on it. I wore a red button up cotton shirt which was tucked into my black skirt. I worked on the inside with Tori while the others painted the outside. Beck wanted to help out on the inside too with all of the wood and nails and drills, and lights… but I refused, telling him that he shouldn't have ditched school and sent him outside.

I hammered down the last nail, not a drop of sweat on my body, while Tori's hard-working clothes were dirty and sweaty. I smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms behind her waist. She jumped, not expecting the contact and I kissed her neck, the saltiness of her sweat on my lips and eventually my tongue as I licked the base of her neck up to her ear and she shivered.

"Jade." She breathed out, relaxing into my arms. I felt a smirk pull at my lips and I turned her around in my arms, kissing her feverishly. She melted into the kiss and was soon gripping the front of my shirt. I pulled away and she looked puzzled; though the door opened in just enough time for me to put usual distance between us.

Understanding washed over her features while she turned and looked at who had entered. Beck, Andre and Robbie were all dressed in footie pajamas. I couldn't help the snort of amusement that came from me.

"What the hell are you guys wearing?" I smirked, leaning against the wall of the cupcake float. Beck turned to glare half-heartedly at Cat who bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled, clapping. "They're candy jammies!" She cheered, thinking that they were the best thing ever. I chuckled softly and grabbed the soft material of Robbie's Hershey Kisses pajamas. "Yeah, these are just adorable!" I said with mild sarcasm.

"You girls have to wear them too!" Beck pointed out. I turned my glare on Cat and said, "I will pop your head like a zit." She made a noise of surprise and covered her ears. "Graphic…" She said softly.

"Where's Sikowitz?" Tori asked, smiling softly. I wonder what she was smiling at…

"He said he'll meet us there." Robbie said, checking his Pear Pad.

"Then let's go." I said and sat on a bench at one side of the circular vehicle. Beck sat down in the driver's seat and looked through the goggles that showed him the road ahead. He shook his head, already having expressed that this probably wasn't safe before I told him to be a man and go paint the damn Cupcake.

The gears audibly shifted as he started driving.

"Are we moving?" Andre asked from his comfortable spot on the floor. Cat had thought ahead and put multi-colored pillows and bean bags on the inside.

"Yup. Four MPH." Beck said, sounding care free, but I could tell from all the time we spent together that there was a layer of annoyance in his voice. A sack behind the chair shifted and Tori's eyes were drawn to it as well. She poked her foot out and kicked it, eliciting a groaned "Ouch!" from it. I scowled. It was Trina.

Everyone groaned themselves in annoyance. "Trina! What are you doing here?" Tori shouted at her older sibling. "I just wanted to be in it! I get to be on national TV! As the pretty girl!" She said, seeming blinded by the 1.5% chance of fame. Everyone started shouting at her, with me adding in my usual "No one likes you!" Cat shouted out, "HEY! WAIT!" and the yelling ceased. She pulled out a bag from behind her pink pajama-clad back and tossed it to me and Tori. "Put on your candy jammies!" She said excitedly.

I was about to reply with a snarky remark when Tori stopped me with an excellent point. "Cat, why would you wait until we had already left? I'm not changing in front of the guys!" She said quickly. I shrugged, always the bold one, and stood up, pulling the footie pajamas out of the bag and peeling off my shirt then my skirt, standing in only my black stockings and lacy blood-red bra. I kicked off my boots and put on the red, yellow, and orange pajamas, feeling like an idiot.

Tori looked at me, her face slightly flushed and her hand gripping the mini spiral stair-way beside one of the benches that I assumed led to the top of the float. She reluctantly did the same and I smiled at her pink boy shorts with a camouflage heart on the hip and matching bra.

Finally she got the outfit on and sat back down on the stairway beside me, the bars separating us. The pink and purple of her pajamas looked cute on her. _What the hell am I thinking? _I shook my head clear of those thoughts as Trina stood up wearing candy-cane pajamas. I couldn't help the scowl that crossed my face as she sat beside me on the bench.

I cringed away from her, pressing up against the bars to the stairs. The cupcake lurched and stopped, causing a few of us to yelp in surprise.

"What street are we on?" Cat asked. Beck frowned and shook his head slightly. "Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street." Beck answered tensely.

"I love Sesame Street!" Cat said, elated. "Sunny-"

"NO!" I shouted at her, cutting off that damned song. She flinched and sunk farther into one of the bean-bag chairs.

"Is it a flat?" Andre asked, concerned.

"Uh, I dunno. Let's go check." He said and Andre, Robbie, and Beck exited the cupcake. I took that time to stand up and peak out of the door, looking around. I faintly heard rap music blasting from about a block down and my eyebrow rose. A group of four guys approached and Robbie mumbled something to Andre. Robbie then called out. Idiot.

"Hey fellas!" he shouted and they looked at him. They looked like thugs, with faded and ripped baggy jeans, heavy jackets and one had a green bandana, the other was wearing a hood, and the last two wore beanies that were only halfway pulled down. One was carrying a bag, and another had a silver hub cap.

This _really _didn't look good. Tori came and looked over my shoulder, watching. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Back in the cupcake!" The guys didn't hesitate and we were all back inside, the door shut firmly behind us.

"This is getting ridiculous." I said, angrily.

"Well this _is _Spades Street." Beck said and I scowled, knowing that a tow truck would never come here. "Damn it." I muttered. I checked my phone for the time and my eyes squinted, noticing that I had zero bars. "The hell?" I mumbled.

"What?" Tori asked. "No signal." I stated and refrained from throwing my red Pear Phone against the wall.

"How? I had full bars a few minuets ago!" She complained when she checked her phone and realized that hers had no signal either. Everyone checked their phones and abruptly panicked when they realized that their phones had suffered the same fate.

"Hey! Relax!" Andre shouted over the noise. "We just can't keep sittin' here." He told us.

"Well, let's hear a plan." I said, rolling my eyes and stepping down from my new spot on the stairs.

Tori spoke up. "There are two guys in this cupcake. I think at least one of them should go for help." She stated.

"_Two_ guys?" Robbie said, appalled when he realized Tori was only talking about Andre and Beck. She sighed and looked at him. "You know what I mean."

"Uh, no, I really don't!" Robbie yelled, throwing a fit. Andre stood, always the brave one and looked at Beck. "C'mon."

"But if we go out there looking like this," Beck started, gesturing to their 'candy jammies'. "We'll get torn apart!" he said.

Trina spoke up and glared at them. "C'mon! Why don't the two of you quit acting like a couple of daisies and get out there!" She yelled at them. They nodded and exited the cupcake, closing the door behind them.

"Nice pep talk Trina." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh! Like you could've done any better!" She glared at me. I took a step towards her and she flinched back, "Sorry!" She shouted in surrender. I smirked and sat back down on my original seat beside Tori.

**About an Hour Later:**

I had my head leaned back against the wall, bored as I've ever been, even with my headphones on and the rock music blasting in my ears. Tori was playing Angry Birds on her Pear Phone and the sound of the slingshot and the birds and pigs' noises were driving me crazy since I could hear them even though my music.

I yanked the phone out of her hands and threw it hard across the 'van', making it smash into the wall. It didn't break but it was enough to stop the loud game. I smirked and she yelled at me. "Jade!"

I looked at her innocently. "What?" She glared and I smiled, going up the ladder to check outside the window. "Where are they?" Robbie asked as Cat had fallen asleep in her bean bag chair. "They should've been here by now." Tori commented.

I stepped down from the ladder about ten minuets later when I got tired of keeping look out. As the window shut as I turned around. I frowned as I realized Vega was gone. I yanked the ear buds out and asked. "Where's Tori?" just as Andre and Beck came back inside, their pajamas torn and dirty.

"Woah, what the hell happened?" I asked. Trina looked up from her Pear Phone, taking out her ear buds as well.

"Four guys… tried to… jump us!" Beck panted, shutting the door tight. "Wait… where's Tori?" He asked. I looked at the others, wondering the same thing.

"She went looking for you two." Robbie said as if it were perfectly okay. "Out there? By herself?" I yelled at him, feeling like I was gonna be sick. "Well, did you even try to stop her?" I yelled at them, besides Cat who was still asleep.

"Kind of." Trina said. "I held the door." She finished.

"What the hell?" I shouted, fighting the urge to pull my scissors out on her. She may be a fucking idiot but she was still Tori's sister. I growled and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back." Beck and Andre tried to stop me, and I ignored them both, pulling my scissors out of the front pocket of the Footies.

I walked calmly, knowing that she must have gone the opposite way of the window that I was watching through; otherwise I would've seen her. So I used that to direct me. I kept walking, past a man who was at first glance petting a small dog, and then I later realized that he was actually eating a large rat.

I gagged at the smell, the garbage that littered the dark and almost abandoned street gnawed at my nostrils, making them burn. I had been walking for almost ten minuets when I heard a faint cry from an alley. Unfortunately, that cry sounded familiar and I fearlessly turned down said alley.

Three guys, one Mexican, one black, and one white. I sneered at the fire they had started in a garbage can. They had Tori duck taped to a bare mattress in the center of the alleyway. My eyes widened as I saw that they had beaten her up. Badly.

Her pajamas were shredded down the center, from the top to her crotch. I wished harder than I ever had before that she would be okay. I walked up behind them, noticing that Tori was unconscious and twirled my scissors around my finger, stabbing it deep into the first guy's shoulder. He yelled out and whirled on me, punching out with his good arm, aiming for my face. I moved out of the way and stabbed him in the stomach, making sure to do some damage.

The other caught me by surprise, by my wrist and twisted. The sickening snap of my bone made me cry out in pain. I used my good hand with the scissors and stabbed him deep in the stomach, puncturing a lung. They were quickly retreating as they realized that I was an actual threat and then ran away. Like bitches. I knelt down beside Tori and cut the duck tape off of her wrists and ankles. Up close I could see that her cute pink underwear had been ripped off, the bra included.

My throat closed up as I pulled the clothes together with one hand and used the tape to seal it closed for the time being. Tori was light in my arms as I picked her up, my right hand dangled uselessly while I walked back to the street. I faced a decision.

Let the others know we weren't dead or anything, or keep walking out here at three in the morning to look for a hospital. I picked the latter. I walked along the streets, carrying Tori in my arms. I saw that Tori had gotten her phone back from the floor of the cupcake and used my good hand to pull her phone out of her pocket to see if she had a signal.

One bar. Luckily she didn't have a lock on her phone and I called the police, letting them know where we were and what had happened. Eventually the red and blue lights pulled up beside us with and ambulance right behind it. They loaded Tori into it while I preferred to help myself.

I hated hospitals, and sure as hell didn't want to be in a gurney. My good hand had found its way to Tori's and I squeezed it, hoping that she was okay. Dirt marred her tan skin across her cheek bone and down her cheek, ending at her neck. Her eyes fluttered for a second before opening and my breath caught. "Tori?" To my surprise there were tears in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Jade," She started, her voice a rough whisper. "Jade, they raped me." She sobbed.

**Okay, thats it for this chapter but the next should be up soon :) I'll try and update ASAP but winter break is over and I'm back in school :/ Oh well :)**

**As always: Review!**


	6. Your Kisses Make Me Delirious

**First: I want to thank _all of you _that left reviews! They really got me through my writers block! A lot of the ideas for this chapter came from fcwolfg, thanks soooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own VicTORIous, yada yada yada... etc etc. There? Happy?**

**On with the chapter!**

**Jade's POV:**

"_Jade," She started, her voice a rough whisper. "Jade, they raped me." She sobbed._

I blinked, my eyes widening in shock. "What?" I squeaked. She laid her head back on the stretcher and stared up at the roof of the ambulance.

"I think." She mumbled, and if it weren't dead silent in the truck when she said it, I wouldn't have heard her. "You _think?_" I hissed.

"What? You're not sure?" I asked her, confused as hell.

"I'm sure that they were about to, they were touching me and I couldn't get away… before I blacked out… but something happened right before I did though. I can't remember what." She whispered through her tears. I could only stare as I let that sink in. "Well, you're gonna have to let them, y'know… make sure." I said, unnerved.

She moved her head in what I assumed was a nod. She finally turned to look at me and gripped my hand even tighter.

"You aren't going to leave right?" She asked helplessly. I shrugged as a first reaction then quickly reassured her that I wouldn't leave her side when I saw the tears spring up again.

**(No one's POV)**

**In the Hospital:**

Jade waited impatiently outside the door of Tori's hospital room, glaring at anyone dumb enough to brush past her in the crowded space.

Beck, Andre, Trina, Cat, and Robbie (with Rex) had all come quickly after they didn't show up after an hour and saw squad cars and cops arresting the three men.

Her foot made an un-intentional pattern on the white, spotless, tiled floors.

Cat had heard what had happened straight from Jade, as she was the first to get to her. Jade refused to tell the story twice and Cat was too emotional to pass the story on, so everyone else was clueless, just knowing that Tori was hurt.

The doctors tried to get Jade to relax and sit down so that they could fix her broken wrist but she cussed and yelled at them until one doctor –a very manly _buff _doctor- pissed himself, leaving a yellow puddle in the main lobby and earning a laugh from Cat and Rex.

Eventually the stupid female doctor came out, pulling off a pair of blue latex gloves and disposing of them in a nearby trash can.

She led Jade into the room, saying one visitor at a time.

Tori didn't like the way that the female doctor had looked at her Jade but didn't have the energy to complain about it as she fought sleep to talk to her lover. Jade kept her icy green eyes trained on the woman, who's body language suggested that she was flirting.

Tori glared weakly but realized that she could do nothing to stop her.

The goth had finally had enough. "Listen doc, that' s my girlfriend over there. You should really stop with the googley eyes before I cut you," she paused, pulling her blood crusted scissors from the pocket of her footie pajamas –which surprisingly did not make her look any less intimidating- "or she does something that'll involve rope, a garbage bag, and the ocean. Got it?" She growled with her perfect enunciation, and the bloody scissors glistened.

Tori audibly chuckled, her voice rough from screaming for the help that took too long to come. The nurse had paled when she pulled out the scissors and fainted, falling heavily onto the floor, her blond hair splayed out across her face. Jade just smirked at the tall and model-like doctor before opening the door for everyone else and sitting with her bad arm slung around Tori who had sat up halfway through the yelling.

Everyone but Cat and Beck gave them questioning glances at the intimate-looking contact between the two teens.

**Jade's POV:**

I sighed deeply, hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't backfire. Possibly sacrificing my social life for the girl that I apparently am in love with? Yeah, huge step, lots of thinking. Tori looked at me questioningly at what I was doing. She knew as well as I did the rules about when we were in public.

I pretended to hate her guts; she pretended to not love me. It was a give and take kind of thing that was all going down the drain now. I glanced defiantly at the others then looked back down at Tori and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna tell them." I said, leaving no room for objection.

Her face paled for a second then immediately flushed with heat. I smirked and rinsed my scissors off in the sink beside Tori's bed with my good hand, watching as the water ran red for a few seconds then turned clear. I dried them with a napkin and sat comfortably, my arm still tightly around Tori.

My gaze traveled from Tori's tanned, smooth, and firm body to the others who still stared at us questioningly.

"Listen, guys, Tori and I-" I was cut off abruptly when Tori blurted out something that made my stomach clench in fear and happiness.

"I'm in love with Jade." She said firmly and confidently. I couldn't help the blush that crept up to my cheeks, as much as I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips. Before I could say anything though, Trina fainted heavily beside the blond doctor on the floor.

I rolled my eyes, remembering to get my revenge on her and Robbie later. Beck, Cat, and Andre weren't surprised and I winked at Beck when I saw that he was happy that I found someone I truly cared about. Cat clapped happily and giggled when Robbie sputtered, his face taking on a fish-like quality that I had to laugh at.

Rex fell off of his arm as he flailed and rushed out of the room. I smirked and turned to kiss Tori, feeling truly happy for the first time in a _long_ time.

**Tori's POV:**

Robbie dropped Rex and my eyes widened, realizing that he must've been _really _shocked to leave Rex on the floor beside Trina and the doctor.

Then Jade's full lips were on mine; a warmth that started in my stomach, expanded till my heart pounded and I felt my pulse in my temples, while my lungs begged for air.

A white hot fire had been ignited in me from the intensity of the kiss and I bit down on her bottom lip, hard.

I heard the door open then close as Andre and Beck dragged my sister and the doctor out, while Cat carried Rex. We were alone. I only pulled back long enough to take a gasping breath and the thin hospital gown did nothing for the way that Jade's body burned against mine.

Jade was the personification of many things, attitude being a main one. But Passion came to the forefront of my mind right then. After that I deliriously thought the only word that had any meaning to it at the moment. _Jade… Jade…Jade….._

She had managed to lie atop of me on the bed and pin me to it as her lips left mine and I whimpered in dismay.

She chuckled and shushed me while her goof hand lazily drew circles on my now exposed stomach. Her mouth descended on my collar bone and nipped at my neck, leaving faint love bite marks along my skin.

I wanted to touch her… so bad. So, so bad. But my hands were pinned above my head with her arm, her hand dangling uselessly, and I couldn't move.

I heard a faint mewling sound and then realized that it was me when she sucked at the skin above my pulse point. "J-jade!" I moaned quietly, happily remembering that Beck had locked the door before he closed it.

She giggled. Yes, literally _giggled! _I made Jade Fucking West giggle. My thoughts ran deliriously around for a while, a minute, a day, who knows?

Then I felt her long tapered fingers gliding across my heated center. I whimpered in want and waited as one of those long fingers slid inside of me, doing terribly delicious and wonderful things to my body.

My back arched off the hospital bed and my hips jerked forward, begging for more. She willingly obliged and a second later a second finger entered my dripping core. They slid and twisted, and when they curled, hitting that spot that made colors dance across my vision, I bucked into her, feeling my orgasm building up and I was _so close! _

Her breath against my cheek let me know that she was about to say something and I shuddered in pleasure. "I love you Tori." She whispered in that deep, velvety, feminine voice of hers and that's what sent me flying over the edge.

"_Jade!" _I screamed as my body tensed and thrashed, the powerful orgasm gripping me.

At least, I thought I screamed.

I heard no sound and then realized that she had placed her lips over mine to quiet me down. I shivered as my brain started to work again, coming down from the blissful high. Jade lie atop of me and stroked my sweat-dampened hair with her good hand. Her lips left a burning trail down my neck and cheeks.

I smiled sleepily at her before closing my eyes once again and falling asleep.

**Cat's POV:**

I kept watch outside of Tori's hospital room with Beck an Andre while Tori was in there with Jade. I couldn't help the twinge of jealously that striked though my heart when it set in that Jade really _did _love Tori. Not me. I looked down, my brown eyes searching the cold marble tile for answers that wouldn't come.

I wasn't the ditz that most made me out to be.

I acted that way so that the expectations wouldn't be that high. I hate pressure.

My mind was literally going into overdrive all the time; it's not my fault that the things about my brother seem a bit outlandish but, hey! They were all true!

My thoughts were interrupted when a woman in a garish outfit stopped in front of me, asking "Where the hell is Lucy?" I frowned like a confused puppy and twirled a strand of my dark red hair with a finger.

"You mean like… Lucy Hale?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

I actually remembered seeing the name Lucy on the blond doctor's name tag.

I giggled and covered my mouth. "'Cause I _love _Pretty Little Liars!" I squealed happily.

She simply glowered and kept walking, leaving me to my jumbled thoughts.

Was I really going to try and get Jade back? No… I can't! Tori is my best friend and Jade means the world to her.

And Tori means the world to Jade… Oh man.

**So? What do you think? Let me know your opinion by leaving me a review! :D**

**Thanks for reading Darlings! See ya next chapter!**


	7. Memory Loss

**Ello Darlings! New chapter! Sorry that it's kinda short... I wanted to make it longer but, y'know how it is ;) **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Don't own VicTORIous blah blah blah.**

**EnJoy!**

**No one's POV:**

Jade and Tori sat on the goth's bed, Jade leafing through magazines and Tori writing a song. The half-Latina wanted the song to be a surprise for Jade and couldn't wait until she could sing it for her.

Jade's green eyes locked on her as if suspecting that something was amiss, though Tori didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was practically glowing with energy. Those piercing green eyes followed Tori's every move until she couldn't take it any longer.

Jade's patience had always been fairly low, if not non-existent. The goth gripped Tori's wrist where the girl was writing like an energetic five-year old hyped up on candy.

The half-Latina's eyes locked on hers and she could hardly sit still.

"What the hell is going on with you Vega?" Jade asked her lover irritatedly. She didn't understand why the girl, usually the level-headed one, couldn't sit still for five seconds. It was fucking irritating.

Tori smiled again and pulled Jade off of her bed, making the green-eyed girl huff and scowl.

"Damn it, Vega! What are you doing?" Jade complained as her lover led her downstairs.

She located the baby grand piano that sat in the corner of Jade's den and parked herself on the bench, patting the seat beside her for Jade to sit. The goth agreed willingly enough and sat beside Tori.

Tori's hands moved delicately over the keys, playing a soft tune then the lyrics that came out of her mouth shocked Jade to the core. There were other feelings as well, but shock was the only one that she easily recognized.

"_The situation turns around enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it as long as you say it"<em>

Jade's mouth slowly opened in shock. No one had sang a love song to her before. And meant it! Her head was spinning and she swallowed and closed her mouth, trying to remember how to make words come out as she fought to tell Tori to stop.

That she could not take it. Her breathing slowly increased, not that Tori noticed.

"_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>But Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh"_

Her mouth formed the words as her body screamed at her to flea.

The song hit too close to home and it unnerved Jade that Tori had picked up on so many things. She knew that she loved Tori. Sickeningly so in fact. Her face heated, but not from anger or embarrassment.

Okay, maybe a little embarrassment. She felt like she might faint. She had to get Tori to stop…

"_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway"<em>

Jade slowly blinked once she realized how hopeless she was at the moment. She adored that Tori had written this song for her, and it spoke volumes. But the pounding in the back of her head that was bringing up memories that exactly matched the words leaving the half-Latina's mouth and it made her feel weak.

She stumbled up from the bench and made her way to the front door, running outside and stopping once she realized that she was definitely going to faint. Damn it… She silently cursed as everything went black.

**Cat's POV:**

My head pounded as my thoughts kept returning to the green eyed girl that had monopolized my mind. Now that I think about it, her eyes look kind-of blue if you looked at them in the right light… She's so beautiful.

I groaned, frustrated when I almost stepped on the object of my affection. What was Jade doing on the ground? I frowned, concerned, and picked her up. She truly was much lighter than she appeared. I walked her to my house which was only a few blocks away. I thought I heard someone call out in the distance, but maybe my mind was playing tricks again.

I shrugged and unlocked the door, walking on sore feet to get into my house. Thankfully my parents and brother were out again, and probably would not be back for a few days.

I laid Jade down on my bed and pulled off her black boots before pulling the pink and frilly covers over her. She'd probably be pissed about all the pink surrounding her when she woke up, but hopefully she would not be too mad at me, I mean, she never gets truly angry with me.

I smiled slightly as I saw how peaceful she looked while sleeping. My hand found its way to her pale cheek and I caressed it lightly, hoping that she would not wake up while I caressed her. I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before standing up and going to start dinner. Yes, most people would be surprised that I could even cook without burning something, but that was far from the case.

Jade wouldn't be creeped out when she woke up because she'd stayed over her house so many times before. This made me smile and I quietly sang 'Begging on Your Knees' under my breath when I felt a gaze on my back.

I turned away from the stove and locked eyes with Jade who leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, looking tired and cute with the way she rubbed her eyes sleepily and her eyes watered when she yawned, making he light reflect off of them beautifully.

My heart thundered in my chest because all I wanted to do was run over to Jade and kiss her. But I couldn't. She was Tori's. So instead I smiled like the ditz I pretended to be and looked up at her.

"You're awake!" I cheered, even though on the inside this was killing me.

She nodded and walked over to the counter, lifting herself up and sitting beside the stove as she swung her legs gently. "What happened?" Jade asked.

My eyes widened in innocent concern and I shrugged.

"I dunno… You were passed out on the sidewalk when I found you."

I didn't find it odd that Jade didn't remember what happened to her, but I wanted her to stay with me. Jade rubbed her forehead and frowned, seeming to concentrate on her memory.

"I- I don't remember…" Jade admitted quietly.

"Well, you were pretty close to Tori's house. Did you come from over there?" I asked, trying to help. Her face frowned up and she looked at me curiously.

"Who's Tori?"

My mouth dropped, as did the fork I was holding in my hand and it made a loud clatter in contrast to the now silent kitchen.

"Y-you're girlfriend!" I sputtered. Surely Jade didn't forget… she couldn't forget! Right?

"I have a girlfriend? I don't remember her…" Jade stated, sounding dazed.

Crap… she must have really banged her head on the sidewalk for her to forget Tori. But how the heck did she remember me?

"Tell me what you do remember." I demanded. Jade frowned at my tone but said nothing about it.

"You're Cat… I love you… Beck is my best friend, Andre is his boyfriend… I remember a puppet. Man, I hate that puppet." She growled.

"What else?" I insisted.

"I remember Yerba… and the cupcake… it was a really big cupcake. And I remember a song." Jade rambled off before she started singing softly.

"_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>But Tell me that you love me anyway."_

I watched her in awe. That song was beautiful. "Who made it?" I asked.

She shrugged and said that she swore she'd remember if she heard the voice. _Oh my god… Jade really lost a lot of her memory. What if this is a sign? That I should be with her… I mean, she does remember me but not Tori. _

_No! I cant think like this and get my hopes up. Its too much to ask for. _

My silent debate cut off when Jade's lips were on mine and her teeth were tugging on my bottom lip.

"I love you Cat."

_Oh fooie! This is gonna kill me... _

**_Don't kill me! I had to do it! Let me know what you think in a review, I'll happily take suggestions! Thanks for reading guys!_**


	8. Why Me?

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions and comments! They inspired me to hurry up and update :)**

**Tori's POV:**

I walked into school alone, hoping that Jade would be here. Why did she run off like that? I sighed and opened my locker, and wishing that Jade would walk by, I nearly dropped my books. Cat and Jade walked by at that moment, and Jade didn't even glance at me until Cat grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my locker.

"Hey Jade." I said softly, smiling. She frowned slightly, looking me up and down. She shook her head at Cat and the red-head's face fell.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Well, this is Tori." Cat said, gesturing to me. I frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Jade lost a lot of her memory…" Cat explained, still holding Jade's hand.

"And she doesn't remember me?" I asked, shocked and hurt. Jade was still holding her scissors drinking coffee in one hand while her other was intertwined with Cat's. Well. That hurt…

"Can I, um, talk to her in private?' I asked Cat, feeling ridiculous for asking her to spend time with my girlfriend. Cat nodded and skipped off around the corner and down the hall. I pulled Jade into the Janitors closet and flipped on the light switch. I leaned against the door and looked at Jade, who was staring at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need you to remember me. To remember us." I said and placed my lips on hers. She froze but kissed me back gently and hesitantly. She pulled away first and stepped back, putting her scissors back in the waistband of her skirt.

My expression fell when no recognition flashed through her eyes. She still didn't know who I was. Her long onyx hair and two teal streaks seemed to mock me because I couldn't touch it anymore.

"Don't do that again." She said, but not with her usual venom. She pushed passed me and went out of the Janitors closet, hot footing it down the hallway and to her class. I sighed and closed the door, sliding down it and holding my face in my hands.

"You shoulda kissed her longer." A mans voice suggested from the corner and I jumped up, screaming. It was the Janitor sitting in the corner under a blanket. I scrambled for the door and threw it open, running to class.

I saw Jade again in Sikowitz's class. She sat beside Cat instead of Beck today and her arm was wrapped around Cat's chair as the red-head rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"What the…" I frowned, not able to help but glare. Cat noticed and her eyes widened, though she didn't move anything but her gaze away from my heated one. Andre followed my gaze and frowned. "What's Cat doing with Jade?" he asked curiously. I glared at the floor and mumbled, "Stealing her away from me." His eyebrow arched and he crossed his arms.

"How so?" he asked.

"Jade lost her memory, and she remembers Cat but not me." I said, taking deep breaths.

"Woah. That's some serious chiz." He stated, surprised. I sighed and glanced back over at them. "Yeah, I know."

Jade looked down at Cat then looked at me, watching me curiously. She had a thoughtful expression on her pale face. It almost seemed like she recognized me but then she shook her head just slightly and turned back to the front of the class room. I sighed in frustration and Sikowitz looked at me.

"Tori! Might you have something to add?" He asked me. I shook my head and kept my glance downwards. He chuckled and murmured something about a sour puss before the bell rang. I stood up and walked outside, waiting until Cat and Jade walked out –hand in hand- then I called out to them. They both turned in my direction and Cat tensed while Jade remained relaxed but confused.

"What?" Jade asked in a bored voice. I bit my lip and took a breath, moving closer to them.

"Cat, why did you do this?" I asked her as calmly as I could manage. She looked down and frowned.

"Tori, I can explain…" She started in her soft, child-like voice. I glared.

"Explain what? That you practically _stole _my girlfriend?" I nearly shouted. Jade stepped slightly in front of Cat.

"Look _Tori. _I may or may not have been your girlfriend, but until I get my memory back, I'm acting on what I want, and right now, I want Cat." She stated confidently.

"Maybe we should get going." Cat mumbled, gently tugging on Jade's hand. I frowned in disbelief.

"You know Cat, I could have sworn that you were genuinely nice!" I said, raising my voice. She looked hurt and she said softly, "I am."

"Yeah right! You're nothing but a girlfriend stealing bitch!" I yelled, and half the people in the hallway turned their stunned eyes on me. It could have been because I called Cat Valentine a bitch, or because I cursed.

Jade had me pinned up against the wall in no time, her hand crushing my throat. She glared into my eyes and scowled. "Watch who the fuck you're talking to _Vega. _I get territorial, and Cat is my territory. Got it?" she growled in a voice that would've made grown man pee his pants.

I swallowed hard, which wasn't much considering that my airway was being cut off, and she let go of me. I was lucky that she had gotten violent instead of killing me emotionally, more so than she was in general anyway.

Maybe she remembered me, even if it is deep down. Cat ran after her and they left the school, missing all their other classes. At some point I realized that I had given myself completely to Jade, and that without her, I felt… meaningless.

So by the time most people had gone home, I sat in the Black Box Theater and cried. What the heck was I going to do without Jade? I don't know what all she does remember because I haven't seen her much, and I cant find out the extent of the damage.

I wandered over to the piano and started playing the song that I wrote for her, barely whispering the lyrics.

**Jade's POV:**

I wandered back into the school after it was over while Cat waited for me at her house.

I heard the faint sound of the piano and wondered who else played. I walked toward the music and ended up in the doorway of the Black Box Theater. I saw slightly familiar brown wavy hair and frowned, trying to place the tune.

I could have sworn I'd heard it before. Light sobs came from the pianist and I faintly wondered what was wrong. Then I saw a more familiar person walk up behind the girl. It was… Beck? What was he doing.

The lyrics from the song that I almost remembered began to echo throughout the room as the girl started singing, oblivious to Beck behind her. Recognition pounded through me and I gasped quietly. "Tori…" I whispered and with her name came all of the memories of everything we've done together.

Beck turned her around and the music cut off sharply, and so did the lyrics when Beck's lips were on hers. _But, Beck doesn't like girls… he… he, Beck and Tori… _

My thoughts couldn't go past that point because it felt like my heart had shattered into a bunch of pieces when she kissed him back. Now I remember why I didn't love anyone. I didn't because it hurts too damn much.

I backed out of the room and growled when I touched my face and tears came away on my fingertips. I backed into someone and they looked down at me when I turned to see who it was. Andre. I looked back at the theater then at him before taking my scissors out of my waistband and hurling them at the door to the Black Box Theater. They stuck and I hoped beyond hope that they would know that I was there, and take the hint that I fucking saw them. "Damn it!" I yelled when I got outside.

"Jade! Watch your mouth!" one of the teachers yelled at me.

"Fuck off!" I growled at her and she scampered away.

Bitch.

Is it ever too much to ask for a relationship that doesn't go to shit? How the hell did I deserve this? I don't need a fucking life lesson damn it, I just want to go through life without all of the damn complications!

**Andre's POV:**

I looked back as Jade practically ran from the building. I frowned and walked into the Black Box Theater, seeing Beck and Tori making out. What the fuck? I glared and suddenly got an idea.

Jade may or may not have all her memory back, but from what it looked like, she definitely remembers Tori now.

I've gotta figure out what the hell is goin' on and fix it, because if not, this could cause a lot of heart ache for a lot of people. I shook my head and sighed. Let's get to work.

**Thanks for reading this glimpse of things to come. Let me know what you think should happen! I want to hear you all's opinion!**

**Review Darlings!**


	9. I'm Broken When She Should Be

**A/N: Sooo, this is the last chapter :) There _will _be an epilogue after this one in about a day or two, and yes it is already written. If I get enough reviews it would probably make me feel like a lot more people will care what happens after this ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Beck's POV:**

Tori Vega's fingers moved with a delicate grace across the keys. I never knew that she could play the piano; honestly all of us assumed that she was just allergic to instruments. Though her voice is what lured me in.

She began to sing and I stepped from hiding, not that she noticed me. Her chestnut hair fell in waves down her slender back and I couldn't help but stare. We both had a mutual attraction to each other at some point.

I wondered if it was still there. I noticed Jade standing transfixed in the doorway and I knew that what I was doing was the right thing. Absolutely right. I stepped forward until I was directly behind Tori while her beautiful voice rang out around the theater.

My hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around, making the music cut off harshly and her words as well when my lips crashed to hers. I hoped Jade got an eyeful, because what she was doing to Tori was wrong, even for her.

She may be my best friend, but she needs to take what she's dishing out. I was disappointed in her, though I hadn't even stopped to think that maybe I was in the wrong until I had opened my eyes as Tori's lips responded to my touch and noted that Jade had stormed off.

Maybe I had gone too far. But I thought against that when I remembered what Tori must be feeling, watching her girlfriend drool after Cat. That was low. A few seconds later Andre walked in and I yanked back from the youngest Vega.

She looked dazed and mumbled something under her breath before running out of the theater like the devil was after her. I glanced nervously at Andre and he grinned, though even from right here I could tell that he was hiding something.

That secret glint in his eyes that showed that he knew more than he'd let on. I wonder if he saw us. I played along and jogged up to him, grinning. "Hey." I said and he shook his head.

**Tori's POV:**

When Beck pulled away, my eyes snapped open and it took a moment for me to focus on anything. _Jade! _

My mind cursed and yelled at me for being so damn stupid and letting my stagnant attraction for Beck get the better of me just because he's a great kisser. I mumbled, "I gotta go check on Trina." Even though I doubt he heard me, as he was staring at Andre now.

I ran passed Andre and did a double-take when I saw Jade's pair of brand new scissors lodged deeply into the black wood.

_What if- Did Jade…?_

My mind wouldn't even let me finish that thought process. Jade was obviously here, and if the scissors in the door are any indication, she was pissed.

She must have. Damn, I'm an idiot.

So did this mean that she remembers? If she was angry enough to do this then she must've been jealous. She would never mess up her good scissors for no reason.

_I'm a horrible person._

That was the thought that wouldn't leave my mind alone while I finally decided to stop being stupid and call her. My pear phone was gripped in my hands as I stared at the number before pressing call.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. By the sixth ring I was ready to hang up but then a _very _angry voice gritted out through the phone, "_What…!-" _she started with a yell, before she took a deep breath and finished her sentence in a slightly more calm voice. _"- do you want, Vega?_" I gulped and flinched knowing that a _lot _of begging was going to have to happen before she forgave me.

"Listen, I'm _so _sorry-!" I heard the click and frowned. "Hello? Jade?" I cursed under my breath and almost threw my phone against the wall. Tomorrow is gonna be ridiculously awkward.

**Jade's POV:**

**-(Next Day)**

_That stupid little bitch! I mean I lost my memory for fucks sake, what the hell did she want me to do? Bang my head against the fucking wall until it came back so that I could grovel and beg her forgiveness? What in the fucking, fuck, DAMN IT! _

My thoughts went along those lines the whole way to school and I blew through the front doors, knocking several freshmen out of my way. Most could already tell that I was in a 'mood'. Hell, I don't care as long as they stay out of my damn way!

What the hell is wrong with her? I didn't see Cat when I came in, but I did spot Tori. Talking to Beck. That bastard. I stormed up to him and the next thing I knew, my tight fist had connected with his head and he was lying on the hallway floor, unconscious. "Stay away from my fucking girlfriend." I growled and stalked off.

"Jade!" I heard Vega call after me, but I was still pissed, so I didn't slow down. I heard her run up behind me like a woman on a mission and I sighed heavily before turning around abruptly. "What!" I yelled at her when she almost ran into me. She gulped and cleared her throat while trying to hold her ground and not whither underneath my heated gaze.

"You remember." She stated and I scowled. "No shit. Damn Tori; and I thought you were the smart one between you and your tone-deaf sister!" I growled. She looked slightly hurt but somewhat pleased. Then she smiled.

"What the hell are you so fucking happy about?" I yelled. Another teacher looked at me sideways, but knew better than to tell me to watch my language while I was in this mood. "You called me Tori." She stated with a hopeful smile, and her brown doe eyes watched me happily. Why was she so endearing? I scowled to keep from smiling and suddenly I kissed her roughly, wanting to hurt her and love her at the same time.

So I did both. My hand wrapped around the back of her neck and crushed her to me while she breathed a sigh of relief and happiness into my mouth. I felt my tension ease as her lips worked in sync with mine in a complicated and sensual dance. The students cleared the hall once it was clear that we wouldn't 'get a room' as someone so politely shouted. We broke apart breathless and stared at each other as my forehead rested against hers. She was breathing heavily and I smiled slightly.

"You love me again." She said softly and I chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. The words were the same from the ones I had spoken to Beck when she had gotten us back together. I smiled and kissed her lips softly. "How could I not?" I mumbled. Her tanned skin was tinged with red and I looked at her thoughtfully.

"Give me your wrist." I commanded. She looked wary but slowly placed her small wrist in my hand. I immediately dragged her to the Janitor's Closet and locked the door behind us, not bothering to turn on the light. I could see just fine, if she couldn't, then too bad. I sighed heavily and leaned back against the locked door. She felt for me until her hand came into contact with my breasts.

I smirked, amused. "Having fun there?" I teased and I could see her blush even in the dark as she pulled her hand back.

"Jade…" She mumbled nervously and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked in a slightly irritated voice. She bit her pouting bottom lip and cast her eyes downwards. "Maybe we should talk about-"

I cut her off with my hand clamping over her mouth before she could finish. My head shook and I moved my hand, wrapping my arms in a loose circle around her slender waist. "There's nothing to talk about. Besides, you should know by now that I hate talking about personal problems." I admitted to her, and she would be the _only _person I would willingly explain that to; and Cat but she already knew.

"Tori, honestly, _I'm broken_. Okay? Don't try to fix me." I said softly, but forcefully.

"You know I just want to help…" She whispered in the silence that seemed deafening in the dark. I smiled without mirth. "When have you ever helped anything?" I asked, only half joking. She opened her mouth to protest. "_Before _you messed it up the first time?" I added before she could speak. Her mouth closed and she frowned, defeated.

"Don't worry about me." I said and kissed her forehead gently. "How cant I?" she asked seriously. I get that I'm a very worrying person, and the few people that truly care about me nearly have panic attacks at some of the things that I seem to do that disturb most people.

But Tori isn't most people. In fact, besides Cat, she's the only person who not only accepted me for who I am, but also loved me for it.

"You didn't have to punch him, you know." She added, almost as an after thought. I shrugged and looked away from her knowing chocolate eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered and she shook her head, her loose waves falling over her shoulders.

"What about Cat?" She asked me and I felt myself tense.

Apparently she felt it too because her arms tightened around my neck.

"Jade?" She pressed.

I sighed silently and met her probing gaze. "What about her?" I asked. It seemed like I was asking that a lot lately. What _was _I going to do about Cat? I love the girl to death, honestly, but what was going to happen now? I frowned when Tori's eyes narrowed. My eyebrow curved in a silent challenge. "What about you and _Beck_?" I shot back and she looked down guiltily.

"I can explain…" She murmured. "Right… Yeah, you kissed him back because his lips were so soft, and his hair was so gorgeous, and his mouth was _right there_." I teased in my imitation of her.

She shuffled her feet and I shook my head. "Pathetic. Even for you Vega." I said, not thinking. But now I was. This was one of the times where I said the first thing that came to my mind, and didn't think it through.

Yes, I admit, I felt like an asshole. But really, who should feel like the idiot here? The girl who was acting with-out her proper memory or the girl who was totally in control of the situation? I personally picked the latter.

"That's not what happened." She whispered sadly. "He was telling me earlier, before you decked him, that he was doing it to show you what you had done to me with Cat." She explained, and suddenly I understood. So it was just low for Beck.

Even though I shouldn't have put it past him.

"Oh…" I said softly and looked down at her. She had returned my gaze and leaned up to brush her lips against mine. "Sorry." I mumbled against her soft lips while her fingers traced from the back of my neck, between my shoulder blades and down my spine, making me shiver. She just didn't know how much I was apologizing for. She kissed me deeply, gripping the small of my back with her slender hands.

"S'okay." She whispered and I smiled, just slightly. Maybe it was a good thing to love someone. Someone who loved and cared for you unconditionally. Maybe it was a good thing to let that feeling and that person in, and show them all of you because they've only seen the outer shell. Maybe it's okay to let that person see you emotionally bare, with no protection, no walls built to keep them out.

Or not.

Maybe she believes that she's seen all of me.

And maybe she has.

When she's lost in her own world of pleasure and my pain and flaws pours into her skies to paint a picture that I've never seen before. Maybe that's how she understood what to put in the song dedicated to me. I could never show her all of me though.

It would break both of us, when all I ever truly wanted, was to break her.

**A/N: There it is! If you all don't get the ending, well, it's more explained in the epilogue. I hoped you all liked it, and if I get enough requests I might make a sequel. :)**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**No one's POV:**

Jade never did expect Tori to break before she did, and she figured this because, well, she was already broken. Broken beyond repair. She needed Tori, someone strong to hold her together, but she was too independent to tolerate it for long.

Perhaps this is the reason she tried to break the half- Latina. Though Tori would never have that. She already knew that Jade needed someone to put her back together. She knew how insecure she was just by how jealous she always got, whether it be with Beck before the break up, or with her when they got together.

Jade's parents had left her shattered into pieces, and Tori sometimes wondered if she would be strong enough to hold them both together. Jade quickly noticed this. Her love for Tori went beyond what she ever deemed possible.

She had her parents to blame for her dour outlook on life and they provided a horrible example of what love was, because to Jade, if that was love then she didn't want anything to do with it. But then there came Tori, walking down the hallway with all of her books in hand and papers about to fall everywhere.

She caught Jades attention right away, and a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach stirred. However, she wasn't used to such a feeling and tried to get rid of it any way that she could. She lashed out. But now she understands, now Jade can let Tori heal her.

Her only fear was that Tori would eventually break.

Well, then they were both damned.

It was Friday night and they were sitting in Jade's car in the parking lot outside of HA High school. Tori massaged Jade's hand and felt raised skin on the Goth's palm. Her face frowned up and she glanced at it in the dim streetlight. There was a harsh scar going down her hand and her brown eyes lifted to see Jade watching her worriedly. "What happened?" the youngest Vega asked.

Jade simply shrugged it off as if it was nothing and replied, "My scissors."

Tori's frown deepened and she completely faced her lover. "What. Happened?" she pressed.

Jade sighed and leaned closer to Tori, her lips brushing against the half- Latinas. "There's nothing left to say." Jade started, watching Tori expectantly.

She sighed. "But tell me that you love me… anyway." Jade whispered in a sad voice. "I'm sorry Tori." Jade apologized for what was bound to happen at some point, the part where Tori's strength would be tested.

Her face was buried in the tanned girls' neck as she cried silently. "I am _so _sorry." She whispered and Tori felt the dampness on her shirt. "For what?" she asked, hating to see her like this. "I don't want to…" she murmured over and over again against Tori's shoulder, little did Tori know that she was not finishing the thought.

_I don't want to break her!_

**A/N: Sequel is coming soon :)**


End file.
